Like a monster
by Lanya89
Summary: Songfic avec la chanson Like a monster d'indochine. Comment Voldemort voit ses Mangemorts et ses projets de dominations sur le monde.


Wow, j'ai écrit ça en moins d'une heure et demi. Ce n'est pas excellent mais j'aime bien. Ça représente assez la psycho de Voldy, vous trouvez pas?

**Disclaimer : **Voldy et ses Mangemorts appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'excellente chanson _Like a monster _à Indochine.

Bonne lecture!

Like a monster

_Bienvenue dans ce monde merveilleux_

_La maison du seigneur_

_Je suis votre nouveau messie_

_Vous êtes tranquilles pour la vie_

Mes disciples me considèrent comme un dieu, et je dois l'avouer, j'adore ça. Ils sont mes petites marrionettes, je suis leur berger et eux mes brebis. Ils n'ont pas besoin de penser, je pense pour eux.

Je commande et ils obéissent aveuglément, ma parole est source de vérité. Qui n'a pas un jour rêvé d'avoir tant de pouvoir sur des humains?

_Je reviens vous apporter le vrai bonheur_

_De l'argent de l'amour_

Je suis leur maître, je suis leur Sauveur, leur Messie, celui qui leur apportera la gloire, la fortune et le bonheur, tout ce que ces Sang-de-Bourbes et ces Sang-Mêlés se sont appropriés au profit des vieilles et nobles familles de Sang-Purs.

_Je suis like a monster_

Je suis un monstre, et pourtant, ils m'aiment. Pourquoi? Parce que je suis la seule chose immuable dans ce monde fou.

_Écoutez-moi et rassemblez-vous tout autour de moi_

_Vous pouvez me vénérer_

_Me toucher je suis votre prêcheur_

Ils avaient besoin d'un Dieu, de quelqu'un qu'ils pouvaient vénérer, comme ces Juifs des temps anciens qui vénérèrent un veau d'or parce qu'ils croyaient que Dieu les avait abandonné. Comme ces supposées sorcières qui folâtraient avec Satan les soirs de Sabbat.

Je représente leurs aspirations, je suis leur porte-parole. Leurs rêves de grandeur s'accomplissent à travers moi.

_Moi je vous aime_

_Et détruirai tous vos malheurs_

Je les aime tant, mes précieux petits Mangemorts. Ils m'apportent le pouvoir que j'ai toujours voulu; celui de contrôler et de posséder entièrement l'esprit d'un être humain. C'est tellement grisant, vous savez.

Qui n'en a pas rêvé?

Ceux qui répondent « non » sont des hypocrites.

_Je suis votre créateur_

_Je suis like a monster_

J'ai créé leurs esprits, leur manière de penser. Mes petites créations sont faites pour inspirer la peur et le désespoir.

Quand j'y pense, c'est vraiment plus jouissant que n'importe quelle baise, de se dire que l'on est la cause de tout cela.

_Je suis votre nouveau président_

_En peine de tous vos problèmes_

Mais je ne règne pas que sur mes Mangemorts, oh que non. Je possède l'esprit de n'importe quel sorcier moyen, qu'il soit vendeur ou fonctionnaire. Par la terreur que je leur impose, je possède l'esprit de ces idiots qui ont peur à la simple évocation de mon nom.

Je peut leur faire faire tout ce que je veux. Et j'en rit, Seigneur, j'en rit.

_Les Américains et les Chinois_

_Abolissent la peine de mort_

_Je vous prédis dans nos pays_

_Joie et bonheur_

Le monde entier me craint. J'ai des fidèles partout sur cette planète, prêts à obéir au moindre de mes ordres.

Ma domination sur cette Terre est psychologique et sera inévitablement physique.

Alors ce petit monde abject deviendra mon Paradis et leur Enfer.

_Je suis votre ami sincère_

_Je suis like a monster_

Je suis sincère mes amis. Je ne mens que rarement. Et c'est pourquoi j'inspire la terreur; je ne dis que la pure et stricte vérité.

_Je suis votre nouvel animateur_

_Sur la chaîne du bonheur_

_Dès demain vous deviendrez_

_La star de tous les gens bien_

Bientôt le monde entier me vénèrera, ainsi que mes Mangemorts. Nous serons des dieux vivants, des dieux humains.

Ce sera alors la preuve que le Dieu des moldus n'existe pas.

Je ferai brûler tous ces insipides objets de cultes que sont ces églises, temples, mosquées et synagogues. Le seul culte permis sera le mien.

_Vous pouvez avoir confiance avec moi_

_Je suis votre créateur_

_Je suis like a monster._

Faites moi confiance, ce sera pour bientôt.


End file.
